The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 6
Mikmak's POV Center of Light Base, South Chatsworth NJ, USA The day when Beatrix died is really horrible. Vega stabbed her with no particular reasons and they attacked us. Right now I’m seriously seeking for my friend’s death, revenge. While Vega and Josh were busy fighting, I saw Luna and Demetra beat a familiar boy and he flew then blacked out, it was Drake from the last demititan-demigod war. I know they were protogenoi kids and naturally they were strong but still they had their own weaknesses. I’m still angry with Vega so I charge towards their direction. On my way I wounded a black haired girl with bangs covered her left eye and tackled a boy that had a muddy brown hair with emerald green eyes because of my hatred. “Sorry I-” Why am I apologizing? They started the fight so… When I arrived at Josh-Vega fight. I instantly saw a hole on Vega so I charge. But a boy, that somehow I knew he was Damion, son of Tartarus, got in my way. “Going somewhere?” he said. “I didn't know that a son of the pit can make a joke, now if you don’t want to get hurt go away!!!” then I charge. I did expect that these guys were going to be tough enemies. We were fighting for half an hour and both of us were completely exhausted but our fight is still not decided. “Didn’t expect you will go this far,” he mumbled. “Oh yeah? Even though I’m a girl I’ve been training for many years so give up already. On second thought I think I must be more hospitable.” I looked and saw that were going too far from the battlefield, and luckily were too close to the river. “Want to take a bath?” I said to him. “What?” he asked, curious maybe. I backed up to the water and summon a gigantic wave directly to Damion. I put my whole energy in it so I kinda felt dizzy after doing that. When the current goes back to the river, Damion’s body was missing. Well, I have no business with him so never mind. I came back to the battlefield and saw what had happened. The Center of Light and the Dark Circle’s battle was a huge disaster. Many were wounded and many were laying down lifelessly. I felt my tears running down my cheeks. This is a nightmare, I thought. Then someone yelled, it was Caleb, one of the leaders of Dark Circle. He was bleeding. “Protogenoi Dark Circle members! Retreat!” And by that all of their members carried their unconscious friends and in a flash they were gone. I ran to check my other friends then Josh sprout before me and beside him was Sarah. “You ok?” he asked me worrying. “Yes Mister,” I said. “Tell everyone to pack, we need to transfer and we need some help to cure everyone.” “But to where?” “We're going back to Camp Half-Blood. It’s not safe here anymore.” The Chiaroscuro Homepage 'Chapter 7 ' Category:Chiaroscuro